Snow Storm
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Just something I found on my laptop :3 A little snow storm is 'tearing' Lucy apart and who is there to warm her up? Any guesses - NaLu One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

–-

Snow storm

It was a really normal day at the guild. The fact that everyone was partying, drinking and laughing was normal as well. But something was still different. Two certain people missed the whole fun. The one was Natsu Dragneel the fire Dragon-slayer of Fairy Tail and Lucy Hartfilia the only celestial mage from Fairy Tail.

Both were nowhere to be seen. It has been two hours since Natsu decided to visit Lucy because she hasn't showed up the whole day. Mira of course found it heart breaking to see him caring about her so much. For her the two of them were already together. And with that she wasn't the only one.

Mostly everyone from the guild thought the same except from Wendy and Romeo who were still a bit young to think about things like that. And of course Lisanna who liked Lucy but was a little jealous about the way Natsu treated her. But well, whatever, Natsu made his way to Lucy's apartment and get into it, like always, through the window.

She wasn't in her living room and he heard water running and knew that she took a shower. _Why do I always come __here at __a time like this? _He often stumped into her room when she got changed or came from taking a shower and she was most likely every time only in her bra and panties. Not that Natsu didn't liked what he always got to see. But she was his best friend and not his lover.

He felt more for her than for any other from the guild but he always took the excuse that they were on the same team and he brought her to Fairy Tail. He kinda felt responsible for her. That's why he's always a bit overprotective around her. Still deep inside of him he knew that all of that was a lie and he cared deeply for his blonde friend. He would never tell her because he knew she defiantly never feel the same.

But what he didn't knew that she exactly felt the same way. She liked it when he protected her and always wanted him to hold her close and never let her get hurt. She wanted him more than anyone else from the guild. They both just didn't knew that they were deeply in love with each other. But back to the story.

So Natsu came into her room and she took a shower. He decided to head back to the guild when he saw a big rain shower through the window. He hated rain and thought about waiting until it would stop. It didn't. It got even worse. To all bad luck the light turned out and not only the light in Lucy's room. Most likely every house in Magnolia lost it's stream. Everything was dark.

A loud scream made Natsu worry. Lucy cried out from the bathroom but locked it so he couldn't get inside to see what happened. The movement from the doorknob made Lucy shiver. She fast got dressed and swung the door open. In the next moment she threw a shampoo bottle at the from her thoughts housebreaker which turned out to be her pink haired friend Natsu.

''Ahh. Lucy! What was that for?'' She smiled a bit in relief but than anger turned back. Why was Natsu in her room? ''God, Natsu! What are you doing here?!'' He looked at her confused. ''I wanted to pick you up. You missing the whole fun at the guild!'' He rubbed his cheek where the bottle hit him with full force. Yeah Lucy could be scary in time.

She remembered that they were parting today because Bisca nad Alszack were married now for 7 years. She wanted to congratulate them but didn't made it. More over she didn't felt that well. When she woke up she had a headache and the cold weather didn't really made it better.

Natsu got back to his senses. ''More importantly. Why were you screaming? You really shocked me there. I thought someone was in your bathroom.'' He blushed a bit at the thought that someone peeked on her. Lucy smiled gentle at him. ''Thanks for worrying. But the light got out and the warm water turned _ver_y cold and I just guess it shocked me.''

He watched her carefully when she took a few candles and let Natsu light theme. ''It got colder.'' She mumbled under her breath but Natsu heard it. They both looked outside and the rain turned into snow. And not just snow. When you looked outside you saw nothing than the color white. ''I guess we won't make it to the guild.'' She laughed slightly. ''Thoughts crossing my mind.'' They both looked at each other and then laughed.

She made a tea for both of them and they set down on her bed. Natsu told her a bit about the party and that it was kinda fun but not the same without her. That made her blush. The window blew open and the cold air filled the room. Both turned to look outside and although everything was snowed, it still was dark. Natsu hurried and pushed against the window to close it again.

He needed a lot of force. The wind was strong and cold. Lucy shivered all over and fast snuggled into her blanket. Natsu laughed a bit at her. He was still in his vest and wasn't cold at all. ''What? Not everybody has the luck to be born as a heater!'' She sneezed. It wasn't warm in her room from the very beginning and now fresh cold air was there and the few candles, which were now out because of the wind, didn't really heated her at all.

It was dark inside and to all bad luck her heater didn't worked because of the storm outside. ''You okay?'' She just nodded and didn't wanted to admit that she was feeling very cold. He rubbed the back of his hair and blushed a bit. ''You know... I can't go home with that storm... Is it possible that I can stay here?'' Lucy just nodded again. He looked at her surprised. Normally he would just sneak into her room and sleep in her bed and the next morning she would yell at him. But this time he asked and she actually said 'yes'?! ''Really?''

And she nodded one more time. ''You sleep on the ground!'' He grinned and set on her bed again. She then stood up and searched for another blanket when she started to feel dizzy. Her eyes fluttered and she collapsed. ''Lucy!'' Natsu was fast on catching her just in time but now he was worried as hell. The first thing he recognized when her skin touched his was that she was cold. _Very _cold.

''God Lucy! Why didn't you told me that you were _that_ cold?'' She didn't respond, instead she just turned to the source of heat ergo, Natsu's chest. Said boy stiffened a bit but then he put his arm under her legs and lifted her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. When she felt the warmth of his body next to her he didn't even had to tell her to come closer.

She snuggled closer to his arms and rested her head on his chest. It wasn't that he didn't liked it. He appreciated it in a way. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. She forgot totally about the storm and her headache. She enjoyed this one moment more than everything. She has never been so close to him and loved it how he cared for her. In a moment she relaxed and started to feel warm again. Natsu leaned his head against her's and kissed her hair softly.

A little smile sneaked onto her face and it made her blush. She drifted to sleep very fast and so did he.

–-o.O.o-

The first thing what she felt when she woke up was that she was warm. She felt comfortable. And still more warmth spread through her body. A feeling she couldn't really describe. It was such a relief. ''Finally awake?'' The voice let her remember what happened.

She lost consciousness after the coldness spread through her body. Her headache didn't made her feel better, but that was yesterday. Now she felt really good. She looked into these dark eyes still full of concern. Then she just smiled. ''Yeah. Thanks.'' He blushed slightly but she didn't saw it. She already laid her head back on his bare chest to feel the warmth again his body was giving her.

He carefully stroke her hair and pulled her a bit closer. It was like he didn't wanted to let go. And that was the case, he really didn't. He wanted to stay like this forever. And so did she. But still both didn't dared to say it to each other.

It was then when a little blue cat flew through the room and rolled his tongue. ''You liiiiiiiike each other!'' Natsu and Lucy turned red and pulled apart. ''Happy?! What are you doing here?'' Happy flew next to them on the bed. ''What do you mean? I was here the whole night. I guess you were just to distracted with each other that you forgot about me!''

He grinned wildly and flew away when an angry Lucy chased after him. She screamed in embarrassment and still a slight red was on her cheeks. Natsu fell back on the bed and just laughed at his little _family. _

–_-_

_H__ehe :D_

_I just sorted my laptopt and found this :3 _

_It's a bit strange but I actually found it cute and wanted to share it with you guys :3  
Hope you liked it at least a bit xD_


End file.
